You Can't Run, You Can't Hide
by HOMRA-vanguard16
Summary: After being parted ways from the Legion, Eren, his friends and the Captains are lost inside an unknown forest far away from Wall Rose and the Legion. Without their horses and weapons, they come across an old castle that would completely change their lives. And it all started with one note. Will they make it out alive or kill one another to survive? (Warning R-M for Blood and Gore)


**You Can't Run, You Can't Hide**

* * *

**Summary: After being parted ways from the Legion, Eren, his friends and the Captains are lost inside an unknown forest far away from Wall Rose and the Legion. Without their horses and weapons, they come across an old castle that would completely change their lives. And it all started with one note. Will they make it out alive or kill one another to survive?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Notes (pt. 1)**

* * *

**Erens POV**

My head pounded, like a ton of bricks are hitting me on the head all at once. The smell of blood, dirt and grass reached my nose. I could feel and smell the wet metallic blood trickling down my forehead. I tried to remember what happened but all I know that I was with Petra, Auruo, Erd, Gunter and Captain Levi. I remembered that we were outside the walls of Wall Rose as we start our mission inside the ruins of Wall Maria. We were in the Forest of Giant Trees, being chased by the Female Titan. And then, a rumble...

An earthquake...

I thought it came from the stomping feet of the Female Titan but my head was dizzy, like the earth was swaying back and forth. The force of the earthquake was so powerful, it took effect on the Female Titan. Maybe she got dizzy from the earthquake as well. The ground shook as it left cracks on the stoned floor and leaves and branches fell on top of us. And then blank...

That was all I could recall from the past events.

I need to wake up! I can't lay here! I need to get up before titans would come. I wonder if my squad is still out there, alive and fighting. I don't know what's going on out there, but I never thought the events would happen this fast. This was my first expedition and **this** just happened in a blink of an eye.

I wriggle my fingers feeling the wet soft grass under my palm. I groaned as I dug my nails to the ground. I forcefully opened my eyes seeing the blurry surroundings. I blinked adjusting my eyes to the surroundings. A forest, different from the Giant Trees. At the corner of my eye, I spotted a horse, my horse. It laid limp on the ground bathed in its own blood.

I got up to my knees, a stinging pain erupted on my forehead. I winced and took out a bandage that was kept inside my pant pocket. As I wrapped the bandage around my forehead, I scanned the area looking for any life near me. The whole place was empty. "Captain Levi!" I cried. "Petra! Auruo! Erd! Gunter!"

No reply...

I scanned the area again. I wasn't in the Forest of Giant Trees anymore. The trees in this forest are much smaller here, more like half the size of the Giant Trees. The forest was dense, it barely gave out any light and the air around me felt so thick. This place gives me the goosebumps. How did I get here anyways?

"I gotta find them." I mumbled to myself as the thought of my squad members came into my mind.

* * *

"What's this?" I found some scrapped metal on the ground as if it came from a 3D Maneuver Gear. "This is from a Maneuver Gear. Which means it would lead me to someone!"

I followed the trail of scrapped metal until it led to a person. He was wore a uniform with the Scouting Legion logo. I sighed in relief. _Finally, I found someone._ The person was removing his Maveuver Gear tossing it carelessly on the wet dirty ground. "Guess there's no use for you here." I heard him grumble.

I know that voice anywhere. "Levi?" I asked coming to view.

The person turned around, his blue orbs glistening through the dim light. "Finally, you're awake. I thought you wouldn't wake up when I saw you laying there."

"Heichou! Thank god, I thought I'm the only living person here."

"Yeah, so am I. Ever since that earthquake, I thought I would be the only person here that landed in this forest."

"How about the others?"

"Yeah, they're all alive. Petra, Auruo, Erd and Gunter left a few minutes ago to find other people who must've landed here in this forest like us."

"Oh, so, where are we?"

Levi shrugged. "I don't know, but I think that earthquake brought us here."

"The earthquake? How? Is that even possible?"

"Well, that's the only thing I could think off. After that earthquake, we just suddenly got hurled into this place."

"You think it's the work of some kind of magic?"

"I'd doubt that." He tsked and sat on a tree trunk next to him. "We'll wait for Petra, Auruo, Erd and Gunter to come back if they brought anyone with them." He glanced at me. "Anyways, have you seen any titans around when you were looking for me?"

"Come to think of it, no. I haven't."

"Strange, but it's still a relief. We don't get to worry about them when we're already in a very serious situation."

"So we don't need these?" I asked showing my Maneuver Gear.

"Of course not. Who would still use that when it's already broken."

I looked down. Yeah, he's right. Even though my tank's full, it's still broken. I wonder how did this get broken? Did I fall from the sky or something that damaged my Maneuver Gear?

I sat with Levi as we waited for the others in a comfortable silence. A good type of silence that everybody gets when you're with a serious Levi. I don't know how long we've stayed here but it felt like forever! It's probably the strange atmosphere. I just, don't get use to places like this. Its windless and freezing. That's one thing I don't like in this place. Gah, I wish Petra and the others would come here already! They've been out there for too long, well not **that** long, but you get what I mean. Yeah, they're strong but this is a creepy strange place! It's like a place that humans or even titans shouldn't be allowed here.

"Heichou! We're back!" came a familiar female voice.

I stood up and squinted my eyes to see Petra and the others far in the distance. I sighed in relief. Not only my squad is safe and alive but also Commander Erwin and Captain Hanji.

"Eren! You're alive!" Petra said giving me a warm hug. "I thought you were dead back there when we saw you."

"Well, I'm alive now... Hehe..."

Auruo glared at me and gave out a face. "Tsk. It would've been better if you were dead so we could get out of this forest more quickly."

Petra smacked him behind the head. "Don't listen to him. Of course we need you."

"But he'll slow us down!"

Smack!

"Ok ok! I'll shut up..."

"Is this all of us?" Erwin asked Levi.

"I'm not sure." Levi said. "They could be anywhere, but we can't search the whole forest because our 3D Maneuver Gear's broken."

"I see. At least I and Hanji's Maneuver Gear is still working."

"Then what did you find?"

"From what I know, this forest doesn't exist in Wall Maria. Before your squad found us, I and Hanji went around the forest with our Maneuver Gear to find a way out of this forest. But sadly, there isn't."

"It was like we ran around in circles." Hanji said. "The tree's in this forest look exactly the same but grown in different angles. We couldn't even pinpoint to where we first landed here."

Petra shivered. "Does that mean we're stuck here?"

"Don't say that." Gunter said. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "We can get out of here."

Auruo added, "If this forest doesn't exist in Wall Maria or Wall Rose or Wall Sina, then this might be some kind of illusion. Maybe caused by magic."

"Or a dream." I added.

"We'll find answers about this forest soon. "Erwin said. "But we must stick together and find something that could lead us outside."

"But why can't we test if this is a dream or not?" Hanji said. She went to Levi and pinched him in the arm. Levi flinched, smacking her hand away from him.

"Damn it, that hurt you know."

"Guess this isn't a dream." Hanji shrugged.

Erwin sighed. "We should hurry before night falls. Who know what would be lurking in this forest."

* * *

Hanji was right. All of these trees are the same... Every single one of them. We've been walking aimlessly looking for any signs of an exit, like a river. A river would always bring you to civilization, right? All we see are trees, grass, fallen leaves, more trees and absolutely no animals. I couldn't hear a single chirp from a bird, a squack from a crow or a howl from a wolf. I have a bad feeling that we're stuck here.

"Hey look! A sign!" Hanji shouted rushing to a wooden sign nailed to a tree. There was a note attached to it written in dirty black ink.

Erwin cleared his throat as he read it out loud.

_All of you must be wondering why you're all here right? Don't worry, I'll help you. But first, why don't we play a game of follow the leader?_

_All of you will have to join even if you say no~_

_Now here are the rules, follow every order I give you if you want to survive. Let's start shall we? Remember, there's no turning back once you read this._

_Okay~ Here's your first order..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Turn around..._

Without hesitating, we turned around, facing what was before us. It was an old castle. Wait, what? Where did that come from?! It was built beautifully with sandstone and cobblestone, vines and moss covering the old structure. It was the most largest and widest castle I've even seen!

"Where did this come from?!" Erd exclaimed.

"I don't know." Erwin said. "But there's no choice but to go inside."

"Are you sure?" Levi asked. "What about the note we just read? We shouldn't be rash about this. That castle just suddenly popped up unexpectedly! It wasn't even there before we read that note!"

"Levi." Erwin demanded. "Remember what the note said. There is no turning back once we've read this. I know that this forest is strange and so is that mansion, but at least trust me."

Levi breathed out accepting his defeat. I looked at Levi worriedly. I agree with Levi, but with Erwins decision I'm not sure if I should follow it or not.

"We may not be sure if this person is an ally or an enemy," Erwin said. "but there might be a possibility that it can lead us out of here."

Hanji look up noticing that it was getting dark despite the trees covering the sky, our only source of light in this dark forest. "Yeah, I think its better if we stay inside for the night." Hanji said.

And that's what we did... Me, Hanji, Petra and Auruo were in the lead heading towards the castle. I wasn't really anticipating for this but we don't have any choice. The forest is dangerous and who knows what would happen if we slept here for the night. We were almost there to the castle until my foot suddenly got suck into the earth. "Wha-"

In a blink of an eye, the earth below us collapsed. Hanji, Petra and Auruo fell in with me as we hit hard onto the concrete floor. Wait, why am I feeling a concrete floor?

"Hey! Are you guys alright?!" Erd shouted from above.

We groaned and sat up as we looked above us. Levi, Erwin, Erd and Gunters silhouette were seen looking down on us.

"We're alright!" Aurou shouted back.

"That's good." Erd said. "Want us to come down and get you?"

"Sur―"

Auruo got cut off by Hanji shouting, "No! It's alright. You guys can go ahead."

"What?" Auruo said skeptically. "Why would you do that?"

"I think we're in a room under the castle." Hanji said looking around.

"Are you sure about this?" Gunter asked.

"Go on without us. We'll try to find a way out so we can get to where you guys are."

"Okay then." Erwin said.

Erd gave a worried before he left with the other three towards the castle entrance. Petra stood looking at Hanji worriedly. "What are we going to do now?" She asked.

"First off, we'll need to find a torch or a lamp or any kind of light source then we'll find our way out of here. It'd be easier than finding a way out in the dark."

We all nodded and began our search for a light source. To put things simply, it's just too dark here. I tried to adjust my eyes to the darkness but I feel so blind when I'm walking in this dark place. Okay, now I'm scared. Its gives me goosebumps from head to toe... Even though I'm with Hanji, Petra, and Auruo, it feels like something, or someones watching me.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

The interior was beautiful. Old and dusty but beautiful. The wallpaper was in a beautiful color of red but it was worn by its rips and tears. Old statues stood on a marble stand and some were on the floor broken. Maybe it was the earthquake that caused it to fall. The floor was sturdy with concrete but it left some cracks and holes caused by the earthquake. It also left some fallen debris that came from the ceiling. The four men looked around in awe from the structure. It was more beautiful than the houses of the nobles or the King, well it would if it wasn't wrecked by the earthquake. But what caught their attention was a small old rag doll sitting on a Red Kings chair in the middle of the foyer with another note attached to it. They came closer to it inspecting its contents. It had the same handwriting of the note before. It was Levi's turn to read it out loud.

_Welcome to my wonderful abode! Please feel at home, before you do that, your rooms will be on the second floor. Stay for night. There are also fresh clothes in the closet. And watch your step. There are a lot of holes here. Who knows where you might end up?_

_Oh and I'm sorry about your friends that fell inside the dungeon. Don't worry, they'll find their way out._

Levi paused in his words. He stared at the sentence in disbelief.

"How did―" He heard Erd speak, his voice trembling.

"Continue, Levi." Erwin said showing a bit of panic in his eyes but he tried to remain calm.

_For your next order,_

_Please, stay here with me..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_... forever..._

_Good night, ,my puppets._

* * *

**This is my second Shingeki fanfic~ ^^**

**I was inspired to write this from the game Corpse Party and HetaOni, and from a fanfic called The Golden Hotel by ParkILKwon found in , and from a cool story called The Letter by giovi_byg21 in wattpad. When I was watching Cry play Corpse Party, I started to think if I should make a fanfic about a horror SnK fanfic... So why not?! **

**This story will contain a lot of character POV's in different chapters and in a different time. Dont even think Eren, Levi, Erwin, Hanji, and the rest of the first chapter characters are the only characters here. THERE WILL BE MORE SNK CHARACTERS SHOWING HERE! So be warned... Someone might end up dead in this story...**

**I hope there aren't any mistakes in this chapter.**

**Please review~**


End file.
